There You Are
by Rosafinch30
Summary: I looked up at Puck, his jaw ticked while still glaring at Finn, but I could feel him relax under my touch. When I looked over and up at Finn, he was still glaring at Puck, fists still clenched, "Finn Hudson, STOP IT!"  r/f q/p r/p
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just something I came up with while thinking of different spoilers for Season three.**

**I'm only intending on making this two chapters. I'm currently working on two other stories, so my time is limited.**

**I hope you all like it!**

**(***)**

**Rachel POV**

I stood hidden slightly behind the door frame as I watched Finn flirt shamelessly with Sugar next to his locker. The girl is a freshman for goodness sakes. I should be relieved that I no longer have to deal with Finn's immaturity. The change he had made over the last year was gone. That was abundantly clear as he playfully flipped the younger girl's hair over her shoulder.

It's the first day back after Christmas Break. Meaning the first day back at McKinely since Finn and I broke up.

I did my best to avoid seeing anyone during the break other than Kurt and Blaine. Some had made attempts, but failed. I cringed when Kurt mentioned Quinn's New Year's Eve party but only a few had agreed to go.

Quinn's "transformation" from blonde beauty queen to pink haired "bad girl" was strange. I think I was the only one that even realized it was to get Puck's attention. And it worked, for a little bit.

She may have changed the outside, but she was still the same bitchy cheerleader that had been tormenting her since Freshman year.

The closer it got to Christmas break, the more frequent Quinn's attacks on me.

_It was the last Glee rehearsal before break and I had suggested them all come over for New Year's Eve. Before anyone had the chance to respond, Quinn spoke loudly,_

"_What makes you think any of us want to ring in the new you're with you Yentle?"_

_I heard shouting from all around me but didn't bother to look at who was defending me. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that right next me, Finn stayed seated. My eyes filled with tears and when he looked over at me, I__ slapped him hard on the cheek, the sound causing the roar in the room to stop suddenly._

_I stood from my chair and glared down at him, "Thanks Finn."_

_He looked around nervously, "Um...you're…welcome?"_

_I screamed loudly and reached around my neck to unclasp my Finn necklace. I threw it at his head and ran out of the room._

"Rachel! There you are!" I was brought out of my thoughts by the sounds of my best friend shrieking with delight. Finn's head popped up at the mention of my name and I quickly looked over to where Kurt was approaching me, "Oh thank Barbra and Gaga combined, you look…."

"Spit it out Kurt," I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, "let me guess….I should be walking door to door selling girl scout cookies?"

Blaine appeared next to Kurt laughing, "Only if every house is occupied by a horny teenage boy."

Kurt ignored his boyfriend and took his left hand into mine. I laughed as he spun me around slowly, "This outfit is _delicious_."

I looked down at the clothes Kurt was currently praising. I had on a forest green sweater dress that hit the middle of my thighs. It wasn't super tight, but accentuated my curves nicely. It was a bit lower cut in the front then I was used to but I didn't mind. I had on pair of black leggings and black ankle high boots. I was never a fan of allowing a little cold weather affect my attire. But the cream winter jacket I had worn today allowed me some warmth for the short time I was outside.

"It was a gift from my mother for Chanukah," I shrugged, "She bought me quite a few items of clothing."

Kurt clapped excitedly, "I must come see them! As soon as Glee is over we are heading straight to your house!"

"Um, don't I get a say in this," chuckled Blaine, "I am the one that's driving."

I gave Blaine a sympathetic smile and my eyes flicked over his shoulder and gasped.

Kurt and Blaine turned quickly to see what had caused me to bring my hand up quickly to my mouth.

Finn was still standing in front of his locker but Sugar had been replaced with Noah Puckerman. The two boys standing toe to toe.

I started walking slowly towards them when their voices got louder.

"Back the fuck off Puck! It's none of your God damn business!"

"It is when I wasted a fucking year of my life for nothing!"

I looked around to see that no one seemed to bother trying to break the boys up.

When Finn shoved Puck I moved quickly, shoving the spectators out of the way. Puck was about to reciprocate when I pushed both of them apart with all my strength and slid between them, my hands on either boys chest.

"Stop it!" I shouted.

I looked up at Puck, his jaw ticked while still glaring at Finn, but I could feel him relax under my touch. When I looked over and up at Finn, he was still glaring at Puck, fists still clenched, "Finn Hudson, STOP IT!"

A few seconds passed and his eyes flickered down at me quickly, then backed away, "Screw this," he threw his hands in the air and walked away. I watched him turn the corner and I blew out a small puff of air. When I turned my attention back to Puck, he was giving me his signature Puck smirk.

"Don't look at me like that Noah! Do you mind explaining what that was all about?" I realized my hand was still on his chest and I moved it quickly and crossing my arms. I rubbed the hand that was just touching him with my thumb.

"It was nothin'," he placed a hand on the lockers next to him and leaned in closer, "Is that a new dress? I like it."

I ignored the small flutter in my stomach but felt my lips betray me, forming into a small smile, "Stop changing the subject," I slapped his chest, "What were you and Finn arguing about?"

"I was just telling him what a douche he is. You know you should have skipped the leggings. It would give me easier access in Spanish," he wriggled his eyebrows as I growled in frustration.

"Obviously you are avoiding an explanation. I give up," I started to walk towards class when he grabbed me by the elbow. I looked at the contact then up to him.

"He shouldn't be doing that shit. Flirting with that twit like that."

I sighed deeply, "Thank you for your concern Noah, but I'll deal with it. Besides, here you are," she gestured slowly at him, "Flirting shamelessly with me just to avoid telling me why you and Finn were _really_ fighting. And what's all this business about 'I wasted a year for nothing' nonsense."

When Puck froze at my words, my heart flightered slightly. I had suspisions in regards to why Puck had never pursued me last year. I always wondered if it wasn't that he wasn't interested, but that he was not going to do anything to hurt Finn...not again.

"Oh, that…that was about Quinn…yeah, Quinn."

I tilted my head slightly feeling a small twinge of disappointment, "So let me get this straight, You were defending my honor and arguing about Quinn…." I was confused.

"Just..don't worry about it, alright?" he was scrubbing the back is his neck which I knew was a sign he was feeling uncomfortable.

Just then Quinn walked by hanging on to one of the hockey players.

"I'm sorry. It must be difficult to see that," I turned back to find him rolling his eyes.

"Like I give a fuck. Quinn's to worried about herself to care. Same bitch, different haircut."

I shook my head at him, "Why you guys ever got back together is beyond me."

I mentally scolded myself for saying it out loud.

"Really?" he seemed genuinely surprised, "Why's that?"

My mind suddenly went blank. What was I supposed to say? Surely not the truth. Doing that would only make me suffer utter embarrassment when he laughs in my face.

Thankfully the warning bell rang.

"Time for class!" I squealed (how embarrassing), smiled brightly and walked away quickly.

**A/N: Stay tuned for the conclusion in Puck's POV**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ******IMPORTANT****** While fixing some stupid editing on the first chapter, I made a few tweeks to the story. Please re-read if you want.**

**There will be one more chapter after this. So please enjoy!**

** (***)**

**Puck's POV**

As I reached my locker the first day back after break, I noticed Rachel Berry standing further down the hall. Her eyes made my heart break then anger washed over me. Who was causing all that pain, because I was about to break my 'no fighting' rule.

It was one of many I had made throughout the last two years. Some were customary such as no dumpster throwing. That one had a clause though. Should I ever catch Jacob Ben-Israel making Rachel feel any kind of uncomfortable, I was allowed to throw the Jewish creepazoid in the dumpster, and accidentally kick him in the nuts while throwing him through the air.

Rachel tried to argue with me that it was not humanly possible to do so. I simply reminded her that I was a badass and that Chuck Norris didn't have shit on me. Her loud laughter filled my ears and all I could do was just stare at her in amazement. This moment happened frequently though.

My eyes moved to the direction that Rachel was staring. That's when I saw Finn putting the moves on someone that annoyed him a hundred more times than Rachel ever had. Sugar. She tried flirting with me the first day of school. I simply nodded at her and turned my attention back to Rachel. Apparently the girl was shocked that I didn't hit on her. She thinks she's the shit when she's really just a bitch.

She reminds me a lot of Quinn a few years ago. Before Beth. Don't get me wrong, Quinn was still a bitch but her shell had softened. The only reason she started hating on Rachel so much before break was because she realized that I was in love with her. So imagine my utter shock (yeah right) when she broke up with me because I yelled at her for dogging on Rachel. Bitch should've known I was gonna break up with her that day anyway. Our relationship was total bullshit and everyone knew it, Quinn especially.

The other thing that Quinn was pissy at Rachel for was because Finn still wasn't trying to get back with her. She thought for sure once she started dating me, Finn's jealousy would peak and he would dump Rachel to get back with her. It's all one big fucking circle that unfortunately I'm involved in.

"Rachel!"

I turn back to see Rachel's Gay Besties approaching her. I make my way over to Finn's locker and when he sees me approaching, he immediately turns off the charms on Sugar. She turns her head to see me and smiles widely, "Hi Puck!"

I don't look at her. I simply nod my head slightly, "What's up Puck?" Finn looks a little nervous and I would laugh if I wasn't so pissed. I vaguely remember Sugar walking away from us to observe from a safer distance, "How was your break man? Didn't really see you around."

"Oh, I was around, you're an ass you know that?" I took a step closer and he stood his ground.

"Dude, I was just flirting with her, no big deal."

"Yeah? Well maybe you can tell that to Rachel. Or did you not notice the girl that was always to good for you standing feet away."

I gestured behind me and Finn's eyes flicked up. He looked a little guilty then turned back to me. I took one step forward and we were standing toe toe.

He shouts something about it not being any of my business…really?

"It is when I wasted a fucking year of my life for nothing!"

The second he pushes me I see red. I rarely fight anymore. But when something or someone I love is in pain, I break that rule. Another clause.

Suddenly I feel warmth wash over me and I am consumed by the smell of strawberries.

"STOP IT!"

I send one final glare to Finn and then let myself relax. I take in the pleasure of her warm hand on my chest as Finn throws a hissy and stalks off.

Mentally preparing myself for what was about to come, I finally got a good look at her outfit. _Fuckin A!_ I turned on the Puckerman charm as she turned to me.

She tried to get me to tell her why Finn and I were fighting. Yeah, whatever. I told her what had set me off, but not the real reason, then she went and threw a curveball."

"And what's all this business about 'I wasted a year for nothing' nonsense."

_Fuck me_

Guess I did say that pretty loud. And there were plenty of witnesses around to have heard the rest. I tried to think of the first female name to pop into my head and I saw Quinn just over Rachel's shoulder flirting with Chad Palmer and said her name.

Wait. Did I just sense disappointment? Did Rachel actually think (know) that it was about her, not Quinn?

"So let me get this straight, You were defending my honor and arguing about Quinn?" She was confused. So was I.

"Just...don't worry about it, alright?" I scrubbed the back of my neck, feeling a heavy weight and my palms get sweaty.

Thankfully I was saved by the distraction known as Quinn Fabray walking by laughing with Chad.

Genuine concern sounded in Rachel's voice and I was amazed by how much she really cared.

"Like I give a fuck. Quinn's to worried about herself to care. Same bitch, different haircut," Totally true. I still don't know why I bothered in the first place. Rachel seemed to read my mind.

"Why you guys ever got back together is beyond me."

"Really?" the word left my mouth like vomit, "Why's that?"

She doesn't seem to have an answer before the bell rings, _fuck me…again_.

She yells a quick goodbye and I watch her walk quickly down the hall and into her classroom for first period.

And that's when it hits me. It was time to finally go for it. To get what I've wanted before Finn Hudson ruined everything. Before I got Quinn pregnant. Back when I was still throwing slushies in her face because I was too much of a jackass to admit to the fact that she actually _intrigued_ me. That I actually wanted to _know_ her. Back when my hot little Jewish American princess took last place to my reputation.

By second period, the whole school knew about the argument and almost fight. At first some rumors started that I was pissed that Finn was mackin on Sugar. That shit got squished real fast. But I'm sure the little biatch was enjoying it while it lasted.

It was at lunch that I saw Rachel, Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes speaking softly, their heads down. That's when I knew she learned the truth. We had Spanish next period and that's where it would start.

I made sure we sat next to each other by getting to class first. When she entered moments later, I saw the blush spread from her chest up to her cheeks. Fucking sexy.

"You can sit next to me Berry, you know I only bit when asked."

She rolled her eyes but smiled shyly. I pulled out the chair next to me and shit sat down , "Thank you Noah."

The moment Schuester started in on the lesson, I flipped to a blank page in my notebook and wrote her a note.

_You're hangin out with me after Glee_

I noticed her shake her head slowly and a smile tug at her mouth. She wrote her response and pushed it over to me

_Is that a request or a demand?_

_Whatever you want it to be, baby ;)_

She snorted and covered it quickly with a cough when Schue looked over at us. I had to cover my own mouth to contain the laugh that wanted to escape.

_I have plans with Kurt and Blaine. Sorry_

Fucking Kurt.

_Ditch 'em_

I hear her scoff and quickly respond

_No_

_Come on, I'll make it worth your while _

_No, it's rude. _

_Alright, we'll see about that._

She didn't respond further. I cheered internally that she wasn't opposed to my not giving up on my task.

I cornered Kurt at his locker right before Glee.

"Cancel your plans with Berry today."

"Is that a request or a demand?"

I rolled my eyes, "You two hang out too much."

"Does this by chance have anything to do with you finally doing something about being in love with my little diva?"

What the holy fuck. When I didn't (couldn't) respond, Kurt clapped excitedly and I was pretty sure he was considering hugging me. Damn good thing he didn't. He would have made me break the rule of not shoving people into lockers. I'm sure there was a clause in there somewhere about dudes not feeling up on me.

"Consider my plans cancelled," he shut his locker and skipped (fucking skipped) towards the choir room.

**Only one more chapter to go! Let me know what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****Good news and Bad news…**

**The good news, this is not the end! There will still be another chapter. Whether it is the last or not remains unseen.**

**Bad news, it's short. But I've got a busy weekend ahead of me with my youngest turning one and hubby turning 30, so not sure when I will be able to finish.**

**Hope you enjoy this little munchies.**

**(***)**

**Rachel's POV**

When Kurt came sauntering into the room, I was standing at the piano going over my song for that day. He had a smug smile on his face and I knew he was up to something when he changed his direction towards me.

"What are you up to?" I asked with narrow eyes.

At that moment, I can see Puck enter the room out of the corner of my eye. I ignore the butterflies and wait for Kurt to answer my question.

"Oh nothing. I just remembered that Blaine and I will have to reschedule to see your fab new wardrobe."

I look over at Blaine who is speaking to Artie and Tina, "But-" my eyes flash up to Puck who just took a seat in the back row. By the look on his face, he obviously told Kurt to cancel on me. I really shouldn't be surprised. If anyone is Team Puckleberry, it's Kurt.

Before I could think any further on the issue, Mr. Schuester walked in. I groaned inwardly when the best seat available was in the middle row, right in front of Puck.

Keeping my eyes anywhere but on him, I quickly made my way and sat down. Quinn and Santana started arguing about a song they both wanted to sing when she felt hot air spread along the back of her neck, "I don't like being avoided Berry," Puck whispered huskily. A chill ran down my spine and I'm sure he got a kick out of the shiver it caused.

"I spoke to you this morning, Noah," I say faking annoyance.

"That's cause you were forced to. I'm talking about over the summer."

I looked over to see Quinn and Santana still arguing and turn to face Puck. I gasped at his closeness, his face just a foot away, "I was not avoiding you, I had a very strenuous dance class schedule. For example, I have a modern dance class the same night as Temple. It ends shortly before services start and I surely wouldn't show up sweaty and –"

"I wouldn't have a problem with that," wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I roll my eyes but still send him a small smile, "I'm sure you wouldn't. I was never intentionally avoiding you. I hardly saw anyone but Blaine and Kurt this summer."

"And why is that?"

I open my mouth to respond, but nothing comes out. I sputter an "I don't know," and turn to the front of the room to see Mr. Schuster had finally gotten things under control.

Suddenly, I remember the song I'm going to sing. It's definitely directed at someone in this room, and his actions from this morning only gave her more motivation to follow through.

"Who's up first?" I hear Mr. Schue ask.

Everyone looks over at me and I shrug, "I have something, but if anyone wants to go before me they can. And I'm not doing to be a diva, I just…"

"Just get the hell up there Berry," I hear Puck laugh once he gets my name out and I try to hide my own giggle.

I gave the crowd a wide smile and took my place in front of the group, "I chose this song because our assignment was angst and I'm not sure you couldn't get more…angsty than this," I cringe at the use of a word that doesn't even exist, "It's called Happy Now by No Doubt."

Kurt and Blaine smiled knowingly at me. Finn of course looked clueless. I could tell Puck didn't know the song, but seemed intrigued when he seemed to sit up straighter.

I was ready to let it all out and I was determined to make it my best performance to date. Rachel Berry was selling this song for all it was worth.

The music started and I could see a few light bulbs on some faces at recognition.

_You had the best  
>But you gave her up<br>'Cause dependency might interrupt  
>Idealistic will so hard to please<br>Put your indecisive mind at ease  
>You broke the set<br>Now there's only singles  
>There's no looking back<br>This time I mean it_

I stood still for the first verse, making sure to see everyone's reactions. They all seemed pretty amused, except Finn who just looked slightly uncomfortable.

Once I started the chorus, I made sure to work the room.__

_Are you happy now?  
>How is it now?<br>Are you happy now?  
>Are you happy?<em>

_The uncertainty you had of me  
>Brought cloudy shady company<br>The tenderness habitual  
>A seldom-fading ritual<br>You killed the pair  
>Now only one is breathing<em>

_There's no looking back  
>This time I mean it <em>

_Are you happy now?  
>How is it now?<br>Are you happy now?  
>Are you happy?<em>

__I took a hard stance right in front of Finn and made sure he was paying attention by placing a hand on his shoulder. He didn't bother shoving me off, he knew better.

_No more leaning on your shoulder  
>I won't be there, no more bother<br>If you feel you just might want me  
>That's too bad, I'm not the easy <em>

I began running around the room again and all the girls plus Kurt got up to join me.

_The contemplator all those years  
>Now you must adhere<br>To your new career of liberation  
>You've been cast all by yourself<br>You're free at last _

_You broke the set  
>Now there's only singles<em>

_There's no looking back  
>This time I mean it<em>

_You're by yourself  
>All by yourself<br>You have no one else  
>You're by yourself<em>

I ended the song out of breath and with a wide grin on my face at the obvious support I was getting from my peers, with the exception of Finn, or course.

**Puck's POV**

I will be completely honest. Rachel Berry has shocked me several times, like a lot. But after this performance, I'm ready to take her on the piano in front of everyone in this room. Now don't get me wrong, the sex would just be a bonus to the power that is Puckleberry.

She's currently breathing heavily and flushed, a sight that I have dreamed of for who knows how long. Now that I know what it actually looks like? I want to see it as much as possible.

Everyone is congratulating her on a great performance. Finn is sulking, go figure, but not throwing a fit. Maybe there were too many big words in there for him. He got the point though cause he glanced up at me and glared. I glared right back but turned quickly when Rachel took her seat.

Leaning forward, I spoke in her ear, "I'm driving you home today."

She didn't argue so I knew my plan was on track.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So so sorry this has taken so long! I have been going through quite a lot of personal stuff the last few days.**

**This is the final chapter so thanks to all of you for the reviews and staying with me!**

**I am not 100% happy with how this turned out. My writing brain is not where it should be, but I really wanted to get this done.**

**Chapter 4**

**Rachel POV**

The rest of Glee seemed to go at a snail's pace. Every so often I could feel Puck playing with the ends of my hair while humming Sweet Caroline. It was low enough that only I could hear it. I could picture him behind me, leaning his elbows on his knees. I wondered what he was thinking or feeling.

_I'm driving you home today_

He said it so softly yet the sexiness of his voice had sent chills down my spine. What exactly he had planned I didn't know. But I was definitely looking forward to it. I glanced over at Finn who had the same sulky expression he was wearing when I finished my performance. _Good._ I was over Finn Hudson and I was ready to shout it from the roof tops. Of course being Rachel Berry, I was happy to sing it in front of our friends.

Once Mercedes and Santana finished their song, Mr. Schue dismissed us.

"Have fun," I looked over to see Kurt smiling widely and his eyes moved next to me, "Don't do anything I would do."

Blaine dragged Kurt out the door and I grabbed my bag, "Ready, B?"

Puck had made his way in front of me, "Ready as I'll ever be."

As we exited the room, he silently took my bag from me and swung it over his shoulder, "Where's your backpack Noah?"

"Don't need it," before I knew it, he grabbed me hand.

We walked silently hand in hand out to his truck. He helped me into his truck and sprinted to the driver's side.

Putting the key into the ignition he looked over to see me watching him, "What's up?"

"What exactly do you plan on doing with me?" I said quietly and turned my attention out the windshield.

"I'm taking you home. But first I want to make a quick stop."

I didn't question him and soon we were pulling out of the school parking lot.

Within minutes, he was pulling onto a dirt road that led into a wooded area, "You aren't planning on killing me in the middle of the woods are you?"

"No, but if you don't quite asking me questions, I just might."

"That's not funny," I laughed.

"Apparently," he chuckled as we approached the edge of the forest. He put the truck in park and turned off the engine, "Stay right there."

I watched as he hopped out and ran over to open my door, "And they say chivalry is dead," I sighed jokingly as he helped me down.

"Not when it comes to you babe," I smiled up at him, "I've been wanting to bring you here for a while. I never had a chance."

He took my hand into his and we walked into the woods. After a few minutes, we had reached a clearing that appeared to be used as a campsite. There was a fire pit near the middle and a wooden picnic table just to the right.

"My dad used to bring me and my sister here before he left. We would come here and camp out. He would set up two tents and make a small fire while he told us ghost stories while we ate smores."

He guided me towards the picnic table and climbed to sit on the table top. He motioned for me to sit on the bench seat just between his legs. I gladly took the spot and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders, his chin resting on my shoulder.

"Thank you for bringing me here Noah, but I'm a little confused."

"This is one of my favorite memories. As pissed as I am at my father, when he was around, he was a pretty cool dude. I usually come out here alone, to think. I came out here when I found out about the baby. The day you broke up with me, I was going to bring you here, to tell you that I was the father."

I turned my body as he sat up, my legs now under the table, "You were?"

He nodded and looked past me, "Yeah, I really liked being with you. It just really scared the hell out of me, but I thought if you knew the truth…." He looked down at me, "I was expecting you to break up with me once you knew the truth. I knew you wanted Finn and I guess I just wanted you happy. You didn't need to get mixed up in all the drama. But, I was hoping you would still want to be with me."

I could feel my eyes water, "I already knew you hadn't planned on breaking up with me. I was so consumed by Finn and you were… you know… you. I just didn't want my heart broken."

I looked down and started playing with my hands, "I had no intentions of doing that Rachel. Yes, I wanted to be with Quinn, but it was more about the baby than anything else. I thought hell if I have Rachel on my side, I can get through this."

"You weren't mad at me when I told Finn," I stated and he shook his head, "You wanted him to know."

"Of course I did. I was tired of everyone giving him the pep talks and sympathy. It was my baby in there not his. I lost my dad when I was ten. I didn't want Beth to grow up like that."

Quietly I stood from the bench and sat next to him on the table where he wrapped an arm around my waist. I laid my head on his shoulder, "Do you ever wonder what if we had never broken up? Or if we would have gotten together after Finn and I broke up last year? How different things would be?"

I could feel him take in a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Every God damn day Rach."

We sat like that for a while until a breeze made me shiver, "Come on," he kissed the top of my head and released me slowly, "Let's get you home."

**Puck POV**

We had made it in to Rachel's house and her dad's weren't home, "Do you want to come for a little while? My dads are at dinner with clients."

I nodded and we made ourselves inside, "Rachel?"

We had entered her large kitchen and she stopped and looked over at me, "Yes Noah."

"There's something else," I could feel my heart pounding a mile a minute; "Something Finn promised he would tell you, but never did."

She walked over slowly and took my hands, "You wrote _Pretending_."

"Wha…um," I backed away, our hands still joined, "How did you know?"

She smiled that award winning smile and shook her head, "I was helping him clean up his room one day over the summer. He had gone to get something to drink and I saw his notebook with a piece of paper hanging out of it. It was the song but it wasn't in his handwriting."

"You…recognized my handwriting," I was in shock. She knew this whole time, "Why didn't you say anything?"

She narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips, "Really Noah Puckerman? Why did you let Finn take credit for it?"

"Because I wanted you happy God damn it! And the only way for that was for you to be with Finnessa."

She flinched and I instantly regretted the venom in my words, "Did you ever think that had I known how you really felt, maybe I would have WANTED to be with you?"

"Why would you want to be with a loser like me Rachel?"

The frustrated scream she let out made me jump back, "If I ever hear you call yourself a loser again Noah Puckerman, I will never speak to you again!"

Damn I love this girl. I quickly brought her into my arms and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck, "Well, we can't have that, now can we?"

"You're incorrigible."

"But you love me anyway."

"Yes, I do," she whispered.

I kissed her forehead, "And I love you to. For so long, I'm sorry I never told you."

(~*~*~*~*~)

The next day at school, Rachel and I entered hand in hand. We could hear Kurt squealing, "Puckleberry! The greatest ship this school will ever know!"

**The End**


End file.
